Various forms of closable outlet assembly have previously been proposed for controlling the out pouring of dispensable contents from a container, whether the contents be a powder, liquid or otherwise.
The present invention provides an outlet metering system for the dispensable contents from a container utilizing an outlet metering assembly which will at least provide an alternative to any existing arrangement.